


La Culpa es de Las Pecas

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 1ª Ronda [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: cienciasftw, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, PWP, Prompt Table, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean tiene muchísimas pecas aunque Alex no las ha visto todas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Culpa es de Las Pecas

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #01: _Combustión_ de la _Tabla B/Palabras (Química)_ en la primera ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/).

  


Sean tiene pecas. Muchas, muchísimas. Desde las falanges medias de las manos hasta el nacimiento del pelo, todas las que alcanza a mirar sobre la piel blanca, a simple vista y sin parecer demasiado interesado. Sospecha que si apartara los mechones rojizos despeinados hallaría puñados de ellas escondidas entre las raíces. Cuando Sean arruga la nariz las pecas se le amontonan en el puente, cuando aprieta los ojos se le esconden en los pliegues del párpado y cuando yuxtapone los labios en un amago de beso no ve las pecas porque su boca sonrosada las encubre, pero están ahí y quisiera tener un pretexto y acercarse lo suficiente para contarlas.

A Alex le frustra la ropa porque no puede saber con certeza si el estómago tiene la misma densidad de pecas que en el pliegue del codo y tiene que recurrir a la imaginación para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Eso de imaginarse las cosas no es bueno. Las fantasías le inquietan por las noches cuando advierte que una pared es todo lo que le separa de Sean. Las fantasías le ponen de mal humor en las mañanas cuando Charles le observa mientras bebe su café y mira luego a Erik, sospechando que tienen una conversación mental sobre lo que ha descubierto. Sean en cambio se esfuerza por hacerle reír sin saber que son sus pecas las causantes de su ánimo. 

Comienza como un juego: Sean se acerca, se tira sobre él derribándolo sobre el sofá después del entrenamiento, le aprisiona con la flexibilidad de sus extremidades delgadas y canturrea _Aleeeex_ removiéndose sin cesar como si tuviese un cable conectado a la corriente eléctrica que le proporciona energía inagotable.

—Alex, te apuesto a que eres incapaz de golpearme con tu plasma mientras vuelo.

_Te reto a que resistas mi grito sin vomitar. ¿A que no te atreves a arrancar un mechón de pelo a Hank? ¿Prefieres que te diga Havok?_

Alex dice _No, no, no_ , con la intensidad de una plegaria que no es escuchada. No puede disfrutar del contacto cuando hace uso de toda su voluntad para mantener la cordura. Presagia que está alcanzando el límite con rapidez porque la energía repta sobre los delgados pantalones deportivos aglomerándose bajo el vientre.

—No eres divertido. —Le acusa Sean. Se levanta arrastrándose con pereza sobre Alex, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos ante lo evidente. Alex se incorpora arrojando a Sean a la alfombra y se queda sentado arqueándose para enterrar entre las manos la humillación que se trasluce en su cara. Nada parece mejorar porque Sean se queda frente a él, inmóvil, horriblemente callado.

—¿Alex? —Titubea, tan bajito que tiene que tocarle (otra vez) y el tacto no parece enfriarse— Es normal ¿Sabes? —Sean le separa las manos y Alex le bloquea mientras el otro chico insiste hasta conseguir que le dé acceso—. ¿No hay problema si yo...?

Sean le empuja y sube sobre él, hundiendo las rodillas en el sofá mientras desciende hasta alinear ambas caderas. No se mueve hasta que Alex le mira ruborizado y le sujeta nervioso por los costados. Sean oscila suavemente, inconstante, friccionándose en ángulos imprecisos, sin demandas ni mucha experiencia. Los dedos de Alex se hunden a ratos marcando la pauta con que le acucian las ganas. Alex frota la mejilla sobre el cuello pecoso, sube una mano para asirse de la cabellera pelirroja y se inclina para hacer eso que lleva tiempo deseando.

Ve los labios de Sean pero no cuenta sus pecas. Las toca. Las muerde. Delinea su boca con la lengua y la besa descubriendo que esto supera por mucho sus fantasías. Mete las manos bajo la camiseta de Sean donde la piel le recibe tibia y suave. Sean gime bajito, contrastando con su ruido usual y Alex cree que de sus pupilas brota una luminiscencia que reacciona con el calor que él mismo siente; busca mayor contacto y Sean le aplasta con todo su peso contra el sofá respirando el vaho que el otro exhala. Está tan cerca de terminar que Alex imagina que uno de sus aros de plasma surge desde su estómago provocando una combustión súbita que les consume a los dos. 

Sean se mece por última vez y se deja caer en el espacio sobrante del mueble. La modorra se le pega como las sábanas en la mañana. Bosteza, estira los brazos y termina encogido con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alex.

—Me gustan tus pecas. —Alex se atreve a confesar mientras le retira el pelo húmedo de la frente.

—Pues tengo muchas que no has visto —Contesta Sean abriendo un sólo ojo—. Tú dirás.

Alex le dice que duerma, de todos modos tienen tiempo de sobra.

~▣~


End file.
